


don't mind me, i'm just reaching for your necklace

by melodramatic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood Kink, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Josh still likes him, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Tyler has a few screws loose, nothing too graphic don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: Two empty eyes, and one empty heart. Josh was intruiged.





	don't mind me, i'm just reaching for your necklace

The club was not Josh's scene.

Not only was it not his scene, but he was rather opposed to the idea altogether. But all of his friends were going, they begged him to come along, so he relented.

He didn't dance, though - no, Joshua Dun was not going to dance. He sat on a stool in front of the bar, nursing the same drink throughout the entire night. 

When someone sat down next to him, he didn't notice, nor did he care. The stranger sat there for awhile, and neither of them acknowledged the other. Until the man spoke up.

"Fun, isn't it?" The man asked into the air.

Josh turned his head, "Hm?"

"Watching the people. It's fun, isn't it?"

Josh shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. I'm just not one for this scene."

"Friends drag you here?" The man asked.

"Yup. You?"

"Nope."

Josh cocked an eyebrow, "You're here by yourself?"

The man nodded, "Yeah. I'm not one for dancing or anything, either. I just like watching."

With a slow nod, Josh turned his attention back to the crowd. He caught the attention of one of his friends, and they motioned for him to come over. He shook his head.

"I'm Tyler, by the way," The man offered, stretching his hand out towards Josh.

Josh shook it, "Josh."

Tyler looked down at Josh's neck, "Nice necklace."

He subconsciously gripped it, "Thanks." It was his mother's necklace, that she had given to him when he was younger. It was a simple bronze chain with a small, bronze cymbal at the end. She had found it at a thrift store, and he had loved it ever since.

Tyler looked back up to him, and for some reason, his gaze was rather... unnerving. There was a smirk on his face, but his eyes seemed completely devoid of any emotion. And for some reason, it lit a fire in the depths of Josh's gut.

"You're pretty hot, actually," Tyler said, blatantly.

Josh looked Tyler up and down. He was also very attractive. In fact, Josh would probably consider him out of his league.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Tyler chuckled and took a sip from a beer that hardly seemed touched at all. His eyes flicked back down to the necklace, then back up to Josh.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked.

Josh looked back at his group of friends that seemed to have forgotten about him completely. He probably shouldn't say yes, regardless. He didn't know this man. 

But when he looked back at Tyler who was still watching him with imploring eyes.

Oddly enough, he felt like he'd be stupid to say no.

"Sure. To your place?"

Tyler nodded and got up, leaving the beer on the table, and grabbing Josh by the wrist, leading him out of the club. They got into Tyler's car, and the man drove fast and silently, but they had arrived to his house before Josh could question weather or not this was a good idea.

Once they got inside, Tyler didn't even bother flicking on the lights as he slammed Josh against his bedroom door and kissed him harshly, pulling him close by his necklace. 

Tyler was rough - _really_ rough. He shoved Josh down onto the mattress and fucked into him so hard, the boy swore he saw stars.

Josh was on his front, taking it from behind and Tyler pulled his hair back so that his neck was exposed fully. 

Maybe it was supposed to be a kiss, but Josh was sure he could feel blood drip from where Tyler was biting the side of his neck.

He couldn't have known for sure - he was far too busy trying to focus on one of the millions of different types of feelings flooding his veins.

He loved it, he hated it - he _loved_ it. He wanted more, more, more, but before he knew it, Tyler was putting his hand on his length, pumping him with a tight fist, and then moaning loudly as he came all over Tyler's bed.

Tyler came right into Josh a few seconds later, and they collapsed onto the bed side-by-side.

Josh breathed deeply, and he felt completely worn out besides his heart that was beating rapidly in the side of his neck.

He reached up and touched it, then brought it up before his eyes.

He was right. He was bleeding.

"You - I'm bleeding," Josh said, looking over at Tyler.

Tyler looked over at him and bit his lip, his eyes full of nothing. It enticed Josh more than it scared him, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Tyler rolled on top of Josh and sucked at the cut on his neck, licking all around it.

Josh sucked in a short breath, putting a hand in the back of Tyler's hair.

When Tyler finished, he brought his head up to look at Josh. He licked his lips, looking at the cut, and then back at him.

"Not bleeding anymore," He said, his voice low.

Before Josh could say anything, Tyler was kissing him deeply, and Josh could taste his own blood on Tyler's tongue.

He shouldn't have liked it, but he did. 

....

Slowly, but surely, Josh became obsessed with the man that held no emotion behind his eyes.

He loved the way Tyler would be pulling harshly on his hair one moment, and then be kissing him sweetly the next.

It drove Josh crazy, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

But he couldn't deny that it killed him more and more when Tyler would disregard him completely.

One morning, Tyler left the room to take a shower, and when he came back, Josh was laying there, staring up at the ceiling, a rapid heartbeat in each one of the marks all over his body.

"You're still here?" Tyler asked, with hardly any inflection in his tone.

Josh lifted his head up, "Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged, "Figured you'd have work or something."

"No, not today."

Tyler moved about his room, drying himself off completely, and then getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked.

"Out. Have some grocery shopping to do."

"Okay," Josh breathed, taking the covers from over himself and gathering his clothing, "I'll just go home, then."

"Alright," Tyler replied without hesitation.

And - Josh wasn't offended that Tyler clearly was not interested in spending the day with him. Really, he wasn't offended.

He was a bit hurt, but he had learned that he couldn't blame it on the man. He didn't disregard the empty space that never left Tyler's eyes, and the coldness in the boy's heart that he knew was there. 

Josh had only known him for a few weeks now, but he still had yet to see Tyler express a single emotion. Nothing surprised him, nothing saddened him, and hardly anything brought him joy.

He wasn't depressed - Josh had seen depression, and Tyler was not depressed.

Instead he was just... devoid of anything.

It was odd, but Josh was still so, so intrigued. 

"I'll see you later?" Josh asked carefully, gathering the last of his things.

Tyler looked up from where he was sitting on his dresser and typing away on his phone.

He shrugged, "Yeah, probably."

Josh stood there for a second, looking back and forth between Tyler's eyes.

"What?" Tyler asked. His tone wasn't short or clipped - he was genuinely wondering what Josh was looking at.

So he simply shrugged, "Nothing. I'll see you later."

And without another word, Tyler looked back down at his phone, and continued typing.

Josh took a deep breath as he got in his car and headed back to his own place.

He flopped down onto his couch and huffed a heavy breath, throwing his legs over his roommate's, who was focused on a video game.

His eyes flicked to Josh, "Everything okay?" 

Josh frowned and crossed his arms, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"You know Tyler?"

His roomate groaned at the TV screen as he died, before answering Josh.

"Yeah. The guy who you're obsessed with."

Josh raised his head and pointed, "I'm _not_ obsessed with him, Mark. I just like him... a lot."

"Whatever you say," He replied, still focused on his video game.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying," Josh said pointedly, dropping his head back to rest on the couch again, "Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even care about me."

Mark flicked his eyes towards Josh again, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, like, we'll have a good time and stuff when I'm over his house, but the next morning it's like he doesn't care weather I stay or not. He's just kind of indifferent."

Mark hummed, "Maybe he's just afraid of commitment."

But Josh shook his head, "No, it's more than that. Like - his eyes are so empty."

"His eyes are empty?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Who's eyes are empty?" Josh's second roommate asked, as he walked into the living room, plopping down onto the armchair next to the couch.

"Tyler's," Josh volunteered, straining his head backwards to look at him.

"You mean the guy you've been obsessed with?"

Josh groaned, "I have not been obsessed with him. What - do you guys talk about me and Tyler while I'm not here?"

Mark shrugged, "Yeah, sometimes. Toby usually initiates the conversation, blame him."

Toby didn't even plead non-guilty as he threw his hands in the air, "What can I say? I'm a meddler."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Well, either way." He moved his legs from over Mark's, and faced Toby, "Tyler just never really shows any emotion. Unless we're having sex or something. Like, he's just kind of indifferent to everything."

Toby hummed in thought for a second, "Maybe he's a sociopath."

"A what?"

"Y'know. A sociopath. Someone who just doesn't care about other people."

Josh furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's actually a personality disorder," Toby continued, "Maybe he has that."

"Well," Josh thought for a second, "He really likes having sex, though."

"Gross," Mark commented somewhere in the background, still focused on his game.

Josh shot him a look, but he just smiled innocently right back, making Josh chuckle.

Toby shrugged, "Well, I mean, I'm not a psychologist or anything. Maybe sociopaths still like sex. I dunno."

With a disatisfied huff, Josh laid back down on the couch and covered his face with a pillow.

He didn't want to think of Tyler as incapable of having feelings towards another person. Especially towards him. 

Just as he was starting to get light-headed from the oxygen he wasn't getting by the pillow over his face, his phone chirped with a text.

_(12:02) Tyler: you left your wallet_

Josh raised an eyebrow and patted his front pocket. He felt his wallet.

_(12:05) Josh: no, I don't think so. I have my wallet_

_(12:06) Tyler: you left your car keys, then_

_(12:06) Josh: Nope. Drove myself home_

_(12:10) Tyler: well, you left something. come and get it_

Josh furrowed his brows together. He wasn't entirely sure what the other boy was getting at, but he was so gone for him that it didn't matter.

_(12:12) Josh: Alright, I'm on my way_

_Message read at 12:12_

And again, Josh let out a sigh.

There was no way Tyler was a sociopath. No. Josh refused to believe, which contradicted with his "I WANT TO BELIEVE" T-shirt he was currently wearing. 

He didn't even bother knocking on the door before he entered Tyler's house yet again.

The sound of a piano was loud throughout the house, but when Josh went into Tyler's bedroom, there was no sign of his wallet. He checked the living room, and then the kitchen - even the bathroom, but it was nowhere to be found. 

So he knocked on the study room. The piano didn't stop, though. It was a beautiful medly. Josh knew Tyler could play the piano, but he didn't know he could play it like _that_.

He opened the door, and Tyler was sitting there, his attention completely focused on his piano, not even looking up when Josh stood right next to him, watching his fingers quickly moved from key to key.

After a few minutes of nothing but beautiful music filling the air, Tyler ended with a sigh. He looked up at Josh, "Hey."

"Hey. That was beautiful."

Tyler shrugged, "Could've been better."

"Well, I still thought it was... amazing."

Tyler looked up at his eyes, "Thanks."

Josh ran a hand through Tyler's hair, pushing it back from his head, "Of course." Tyler's eyes fluttered.

"So what did I leave here?" Josh asked.

The other boy shrugged, "Not sure."

"Then... how do you know that I left anything?" 

Tyler sighed and tilted his head, giving Josh a very pointed look.

And the second Josh caught on, he felt like an idiot. 

"Oh," He breathed.

Tyler rolled his eyes, but Josh swore there was a bit of fondness somewhere in there. He could've been wrong, though. In fact, he assured himself that he was.

"Well since I'm here... do you want to watch a movie or something?" He asked.

Tyler nodded, but didn't get up from his stool.

"C'mon," Josh said, taking Tyler by the hand and leading him into the living room. 

Josh turned the TV on, and went straight to Netflix.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked, flipping through the Recently Watched list, reading each title.

 _Forensic Files_ , _Hannibal_ , _CSI_ , _NCIS_ , and so on.

Tyler shrugged, "I don't care."

"Have you ever seen _Fight Club_?" He asked, turning his head to the right.

Tyler shook his head.

"Wait, are you serious?"

Tyler nodded.

"Oh, my goodness, that's - I can't believe it. You have to see it. It's amazing. I'm gonna look it up right now," Josh said enthusiastically, typing the title into the search bar.

He yelped in excitement when it popped up before he even finished typing the title, and he clicked on it, already telling Tyler what he liked the most about the movie.

Tyler nodded along with a still face, and simply watched him talk. He brought his knees up to his chest, and it phased Josh for a second, seeing the boy in a rather vulnerable position.

He looked small. 

But he didn't act small.

It was odd, and okay, maybe Josh was obsessed. But who wouldn't be?

Finally, he shut himself up and clicked play, making one more comment, and then promising Tyler he would stop talking, even though the other boy didn't protest once.

The movie was rather violent, but Tyler wasn't put-off in the slightest. He didn't blink at the scars, the bruises, and the blood. 

But Josh wasn't surprised.

Halfway through the movie, when Josh was wrapped up in the story all over again, he felt a hand roam his chest.

He looked down and saw Tyler's hands grip his necklace. He turned his head towards Tyler who wasn't paying any attention to the movie - instead, he studied every little mark and imprint of Josh's necklace.

"You wear this a lot," He commented.

"Yeah. My mom bought it for me a few years back."

Tyler hummed thoughtfully, and suddenly his grip on the necklace tightened, and he was pulling Josh close and crashing their lips together.

Disregarding the movie altogether (it suddenly wasn't as interesting as what Tyler was doing), Josh shifted himself so that he was straddling Tyler's thighs, his tongue deep in his mouth.

Tyler moaned and tightened his grip on the necklace even further, so that it was digging into the back of Josh's neck.

"Careful," Josh breathed inbetween kisses, "Don't break it."

Tyler took his hands off of the necklace altogether and tangled one in the back of Josh's hair, and the other gripping his ass.

"I won't," Tyler replied, in a soft voice that Josh had never heard him use before.

He reached his hand down to palm Josh through his pants, and he pressed his heel down hard. 

Josh let out a high-pitched moan, thrusting his hips up. Tyler disconnected their lips in favor of kissing the underside of his jaw. Except there was no teeth today.

Josh kept waiting for Tyler to bite down and make a mark like he always did, but he didn't this time. The kisses were softer, more meaningful.

He kissed from his jaw to his Adam's Apple, then down the base of Josh's neck.

Josh hummed lowly, and Tyler creeped his hand from the front of the boy's pants, to the back, and slipped his fingers under the waist band of his underwear, so that they lingered right around his entrance.

His lips came back up to meet Josh's, and he kissed him passionately as he slipped his index finger in, slowly working it in and out.

Josh whimpered, rocking his hips down, silently asking for more. 

And usually Tyler was only concerned with making himself feel good, but today he seemed intent on giving Josh what he wanted.

So he slipped another finger in and cocked them so that they pressed on the space right around his prostate.

Josh shifted his hips, desperately trying to get the fingers closer to the space that was just _right there_.

Tyler bit down softly on Josh's bottom lip as he moved his fingers to hit his prostate.

Josh arched his back, and moaned loudly into Tyler's mouth, as he worked his fingers in and out going faster and faster. He took his other hand from Josh's hair and brought it down to palm incessantly at Josh's cock.

Now Josh didn't know weather he wanted to thrust up or rock backwards, and the feeling of pleasure creeping up his spine, and through his chest made his head dizzy.

" _Tyler_ ," He moaned, burying his head in the crook of the boy's neck, and holding tightly onto his shoulders.

"How do you feel?" Tyler asked, his voice heavy.

"Good," Josh somehow managed to choke out.

Tyler began pressing down harder in the front, and working his fingers faster and faster until Josh was writhing all over his lap, pleading and pleading for something he wasn't sure of.

With one last thrust onto his prostate, Josh came into his jeans, breathing deeply onto Tyler's neck.

"Fuck," He cursed, letting out a small whimper when Tyler took his fingers out of him. 

Tyler brought his hand down to palm at his own cock through his jeans, his eyes heavy-lidded, but still focused on Josh.

Josh took his hand off of himself and slipped his hand under Tyler's pants, grabbing his length and pumping quickly up and down, and Tyler came into his own jeans a mere few seconds later.

Tyler grabbed Josh by the back of his neck and crashed their mouths together again.

"That was hot," Tyler admitted.

Josh chuckled, "Yeah, it was." He went to get up from the couch, but Tyler grabbed his necklace, keeping him in place.

"Stay here," He commanded.

Josh nodded, "Okay."

Tyler kissed him again, sweetly, and then directing him so that he was laying down on the couch, with Tyler wrapping his arm around him from behind.

Josh turned in the embrace so that he was facing Tyler, "Should we clean up?"

But he shook his head, "Later. Just stay right here for now."

"Okay."

And for once when they fell asleep, Josh felt like there was an emotion there that hadn't been there before.

....

"He's not a sociopath," Josh stated one day as he sat down in the living room with takeout that he had brought for the three of them.

"Who, Tyler?" Mark asked, already reaching for a box and taking it into his lap.

"Yes, Tyler," Josh said, settling himself onto the couch.

"But I thought you said he didn't show any enotion?" Toby asked, also grabbing a box.

"Well, he does. Now he does, anyway. I'm not sure what kind of transition there was, but. Now he's all cuddly and soft," Josh said, grabbing the last box of takeout and switching the TV from Mark's game to cable.

"Ew," Mark said.

Josh took the crumpled up receipt from his pocket and threw it at his head.

"That doesn't mean he's not a sociopath."

Josh turned his head to Toby, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "Maybe he just has a soft spot for you. I've seen it happen."

Well, Josh wasn't going to fight it, because either way he mattered to Tyler, and that was what he really needed.

One night, Tyler called Josh right as his eyes were fluttering shut.

"Hey," Tyler greeted.

"Hey. What's up?" Josh asked, trying to sound awake.

"Can you come over?"

Josh raised his head from the pillow and checked the clock on his nightstand: 11:16p.m.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Tyler said, hanging up the phone.

Josh shook his head. What an odd person he had come to adore.

The front door was unlocked and Josh let himself in, heading straight to the bedroom.

Tyler was laying there, facing the wall, his bedroom light still on.

"Couldn't sleep?" Josh asked.

Tyler shook his head, "Was waiting for you."

"Oh."

Without another word, Josh climbed into the bed right beside him. Tyler immediately turned so that they were facing each other, and wrapped his arms securely around Josh.

"Night, Josh."

"Night, Tyler."

Tyler reached to his bedside table and flicked the light off. It was too dark to be able to see Tyler's eyes, if they were even open, but Josh imagined they weren't too empty anymore. 

So with a content sigh, his breaths evened out right alongside Tyler's.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading. title was taken from _Caraphernelia_ by Pierce the Veil. Please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you thought.
> 
> Stay safe, friends


End file.
